1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wire reel assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to a caddy having a wire reel for holding and distributing electrical wire from a wholesale supply coil.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of insulated electrical wire is widespread and is available to construction contractors and hobbyists or homeowners at most hardware stores. The wire generally is obtained from a wholesaler or maker in standard sized coils which are wrapped and held in a coil configuration by ties for transport or handling. The retailer, such as the hardware store, must uncoil the wire to measure and sell desired lengths to a customer. Popular types of wire are generally provided in at least two widths of coil depending on the configuration and size of the electrical wire. These coils generally have the same inner diameter, but the cross section of the coil may vary, depending on the size of wire. The cross section of coils is generally one of two sizes for retail distribution. It would be desirable to provide a caddy supporting a reel which is adjustable to easily receive either size of electrical wire coils as received from a supplier and to support the wire coil for even, flat, and straight distribution of wire in a length as sold to a retail customer. It would also be desirable to provide such a caddy which is easily moved between locations along with the reel of wire supported for rotation thereon. Such a caddy and wire reel may then be easily moved to and between building sites if desired or between storage room and retail space.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,786 B1, issued Mar. 13, 2001, to Lessard et al., describes a wire reel assembly having a reel, a reel support, and a reel securing assembly. The reel includes a central body and removable sides. The central body is removably mounted to an arm of the reel support allowing one of the removable sides to be disconnected from the central body without requiring disassembly of the reel support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,357, issued Jan. 8, 1963, to Sprague et al., describes a portable reel carrier, which includes a plurality of identical reel portions, pairs of which interlock to form wire cable supports when placed in opposed positions on a support shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,569, issued Mar. 31, 1970, to Gildart, describes a collapsible reel that includes wire frame end flanges which may be manually removed from the reel to permit uncoiling.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,113, issued Mar. 11, 1968, to Freedman, describes a split reel having a central hub of two interfitting parts attached to end flanges.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a retail electrical wire holder solving the aforementioned problems is desired.